


The Echo In The Mirror

by hirusen



Series: Anti's A Slut [4]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Marvin The Magnificent - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anti Helps Him Out, Body Image, Body Worship, Consensual Mind Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dark Magic, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Encouragements, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Language, Loss of Control, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Marvin Can't Always Control His Magic, Masks, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Runes, Scars, Sex Magic, Talking, uncontrollable magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: It didn't happen often, but it always scared him shitless when it does.





	The Echo In The Mirror

He rushed down the hallway to Marvin's room, painful screams coming from inside. He tossed the door nearly off its hinges as he threw it open, his heart racing a mile a minute. "Marvin!" He was so thankful that it was only the two of them in the magician's home. Marvin had lost control of his magic, the energy of it coiled too tightly around his body. Glowing sapphire eyes flashed over to him, a deep set fear in them. "A-Anti!" He was struggling against his magic, trying to reach his hand out. The demon took one step past the threshold of the door and got slammed into the nearby wall, a tiny groan leaving him from the impact.  _This isn't going to be easy._

It never was. Marvin's magic was incredibly strong, the man could easily take on Anti and Dark at the same time without a problem, so when this happened it was extremely dangerous for the others to be around. Marvin fought against the pulses of magic coming from his body hard, his arms wrapped around his chest in the same way someone would try to keep warm, his chest feeling like it was being crushed from the weight of his magic alone. He needed Anti, badly. "Breathe! Marvin, look at me!" He heard Anti call, his eyes snapping back to the other.

"You have to trust in yourself. This has happened before; you got through it then, you can get through it now." "I-I...Anti, I--" "It's alright. I'm here, Marvin." He reassured, slowly pushing himself off the wall, now back on his own two feet.  _Got to calm him down._ Marvin always had panic attacks when he lost control over his magic, so Anti had to do everything he could to try and relax both his mind and body; though that was harder than shit to do when he couldn't touch him. He could see his eyes start to get wetter, so he gave him a gentle smile. "No tears, wonderful. You've got this."

Anti watched as Marvin's dilated eyes decreased in size when he flared his own magic around himself. Yes, it was dark magic, but it's what was needed right now. You see, Marvin unfortunately has a curse on his magic; at certain points of his life, he will lose total control of his magic. That control  **is** returned to him naturally, but only after a solid month of isolating himself, being trapped in whatever room he finds himself when the curse kicks in, forced to starve and become severally dehydrated during that time. Anti hates it. Hates it so much, in fact, that he's been researching a way to break the curse and he thinks he's finally found a way to do so.

Marvin kept his eyes on Anti as he slowly made his way to him, his hand out, an anchor for him to try and ground his magic. "I...I can't! I can't reach!" "It's okay. Just keep trying." And he struggled hard against his magic, managing to actually uncoil one of his arms. "That's it, Marv. Just reach for my hand; it'll be okay." The little whimpers coming out from Marvin sparked even more magic out of Anti, loathing his curse so much. Their fingers were almost touching at this point, Anti's mis-matched green and blue eyes glowing just as bright as Marvin's, the whites of his eyes turning black from his powers.

"Let me in, Marvin." Anti spoke right before he interlocked their fingers and Marvin let him in. The magician felt strange tingles down the nerves of his arm, the sensation rushing for his head. Within his mind's eye, he saw Anti; his hands were on the bars that kept him caged when his magic was out of his control. He was stunned as Anti didn't reach out for him like he's done in the past, giving him a hand to pull him through the bars; instead he took a bar in each hand and ripped his arms way from his body, bending the steel like it was made of wet clay, stepping inside of his curse's prison.

 _"Anti?"_ He said nothing in response, just kept walking forward until his hand was holding Marvin's, his forehead resting against his own, eyes locked together. The simple action shattered the cage around them, a different kind of power surged through Marvin as Anti slipped out of his mind. Marvin gasped softly as he regained reign over his mind, his eyes snapping open to see Anti, still holding his hand, his forehead resting against his mask. "What...is happening?" Marvin asked as he felt a hunger deep in his skin, craving more Anti's touch.

"Your curse; it centered around the fact that you couldn't cast dark magic." Marvin's eyes snapped back to Anti's, unsure of what he should be focusing his attention on at the moment. "...May I?" Anti asked as he pulled away a little bit, his free hand coming up to touch Marvin's mask. The magician swallowed. He shouldn't be nervous about Anti seeing his face, he's seen him without his mask on before, but something was different about this time; it made his body tremor a little with anticipation. When Marvin nodded his head, the demon gently pulled the mask away from his face, taking in the sight of his whole face once more.

"...I swear you get more beautiful each time." Marvin blushed, his eyes darting away from the other man's, but not turning his head away. Anti cupped Marvin's cheek and leaned in, kissing the scar that cut into his left eyebrow. Marvin had several scars on his face, and Anti gave each of them a kiss, letting his hand comb through the silver hair that was always hidden behind his mask, just like his scars. He felt as Marvin ducked his head under his chin, trying to hide from the demon, who just laughed warmly. "There's no reason to be shy, Marv. You're gorgeous."

"No, I'm not." Anti tilted the man's chin and planted a kiss onto his lips. "Yes, you are. And I'll show you." Anti spoke as he slowly backed Marvin to his bed, his hands roaming under the man's shirt. "A-Anti?" He said nothing as he slipped Marvin's shirt off his body, doing the same with his own as he pushed him onto the bed, hovering over him, settling between his legs. Anti let his eyes wander over Marvin's naked torso, taking in the different ruins marking his skin, another handful of scars decorating his pale flesh. "You look so sexy like this. Makes me want to devour every inch of you." Anti purred as he leaned down and kissed one of the protection runes on the magician's arm. Marvin was lost on why Anti hadn't recoiled from his action: he's always avoided touching his protection runes since they tend to burn his skin when he does.

That confusion left him when he saw that Anti still has his dark magic wrapped around him. "I've done some research into your curse, and I found a way to break it." He heard as Marvin's heartbeat picked up, downing his nerves with a shallow gulp. "And I...won't be bound ta ya?" That was almost always the outcome of any solution Marvin found to break his curse--the other times ended with him, well, dead. Anti shook his head. "You won't be. But, I  **might** have to help you out for a little bit after I break this curse." "Why?" Anti stroked the back of his hand against Marvin's cheek. "You've never dealt with dark magic; you don't know how to control it like I do."

Marvin pushed himself up a little, wanting to be sure he had Anti's attention. "What do you mean?" "To break your curse, you have to be given dark magic; it's something you can never attain while this curse is on you, and it's always been  _dark magic_ that's let you regain control over your own." The other explained and Marvin felt like he got slapped. He never would have guessed that the one thing he needs to break this blasted thing was the one type of magic he could never learn. "I...I always thought I just didn't have the skill needed fer dark magic..." The demon shook his head. "You've always had the skill to use it, but you couldn't because of the curse. But I'm changing that tonight."

He felt like his heart was in the back of his throat as he asked his next question. "So...how do we break my curse?" Anti looked a bit nervous himself before he responded. "We...need to have sex. If you are physically intimate with me while I have my magic wrapped around me, some of my magic will transfer into your own mana and break the curse." Marvin reached up and touched Anti's magic tinted flesh, awe-struck by just how good his skin felt against his hand. "If you aren't comfortable with me taking the lead, we can still break your curse if you want control. Like I said, you just need to be physically intimate with me while I use my magic."

He wasn't used to the tender tone Anti was using right now, let alone that he'd be alright handing him control when they had sex.  _If we have sex, Marvin._ He scolded, but at the same time, he really did want this. Wanted the sex, wanted his curse to be broken at last. "...No. You take the lead. I trust you." Anti gave him a soft, reassuring grin. "I'm glad you do. Now, get naked. I want to feast on every part of you." Anti cooed as he stripped out of his clothing, knelling back onto the bed, patiently waiting for Marvin to get undressed and join him.

Marvin turned shy again as he sat back on his bed, having chose to settle between Anti's legs. "On your back, wonderful." He whispered, crawling over his body as he laid down. Marvin's face scrunched up a little when Anti placed a kiss to the scar on the hairline that peaked down onto his forehead, trailing back to the one cutting into his left eyebrow, moving over to the one under his right eye, traveling to plant a little one that was on the bridge of his nose, the scar trailing down to stop on the tip of his nose, going to the scar on his left cheekbone, and ending on the one on that ended the right side of the very top of his lip, the scar starting at the left corner of his philtrum.

He combed his fingers through his silver hair, his eyes showing how he loved the contrast between the green and silver. "Can't believe your magic turned your hair silver." Marvin smiled up to him at the comment, his hand reaching up and resting on his arm, enjoying the sensation of Anti's magic being coiled around his flesh. "You like how that feels?" "Mm-hm. It's so warm, yet...it just feels good to simply touch you." Anti leaned down at placed wet kisses onto Marvin's throat, electing a little gasp from him. "Then keep touching me. I want you to enjoy this as much as possible." Why...did Anti make it sound like they weren't going to do something like this ever again? "Anti, is this...just so I can have my curse broken?" He knew that Anti wouldn't straight up use him to get off--it's not something he would ever do to someone he cares for (they really needed to cut back on the drinking games during family nights)--but did that mean that he wasn't interested in pursuing this any further than this?

"What? No. Why would you think that?" "Because of what you said. Ya made it sound like...this...wasn't going ta happen again." "No, I--" He sighed heavily. "...Anti, you do know how I feel about ya...right?" The way he locked his eyes with Marvin's told him that he didn't. "Heh...I thought you knew everything about us." "I do, but I could tell those were very personal thoughts; I don't pry into those without your permission." Huh. For someone who didn't know what personal space meant most days, his actions are surprising. "So, how you do feel about me?" He asked, both curious and wanting to make sure that he didn't emotionally hurt the magician. "I...love you. Truly, I love you."

Anti's heart missed a beat for a second. He could feel the emotions coming from the man under him and he knew he wasn't lying, but... "Why do you love me?" "Come on, do you really have ta ask that? Yer dangerous, unpredictable, enticing. Yet, at the same time, yer a sweetheart, gentle, and very affectionate to the ones you care about. You're everything I want in a partner." Anti was quiet for a moment, then he laughed brightly. "Okay, well, fun fact for you: I'm only that level affectionate for the people I love deeply, not just care about. So...yeah, I love you too." Marvin cracked a grin and a chuckle, coiling his arms around Anti's shoulders. "For a demon that can bring Sean's community to their knees, you can be a dork sometimes." Anti smirked. "Shut up." He leaned down and slowly kissed his neck once more, listening and feeling as Marvin's breathing hitched.

As Sean's inner demon let his mouth slowly darken the skin on Marvin's throat, he let his hands roam over the magician's chest, taking in how the runes on the man's body responded to his magic. "Anti..." He breathed, a very light hickey on his throat now, his arms still wrapped around his shoulders and were drawing him a little bit closer. Anti purred softly when Marvin's member brushed against his hip. "You enjoying this, baby?" "Yeah...fuck yer skin feels so fuckin' good..!" "Bet I can make you feel even better in a minute." Marvin whined at the suggestion. "Please? I...God, I want ta feel ya inside me." It's been a long time since Marvin had sex. "That eager, huh? What, no pretty men or women strike your fancy lately?" Anti, along with everyone else, knew that Marvin was Bisexual, so the demon was surprised that Marvin hadn't come across a man or woman he was attracted to during his shows.

"Well, there's this one guy." Anti raised a brow. "Yeah?" "Yeah. He's just as tall as me, got a nice runner's build, has a section of his hair dyed dark green, a sexy as all hell voice, and oh yeah...is right above me." Anti chuckled at Marvin's words. "You pervert." He still consumed Marvin's almost waiting mouth ravenously, grinding his body against the man under him. Marvin felt as Anti glitched for a second, most likely retrieving something from his room, before his nails gently raked up and down his sides, making him shiver and lightly moan. "You want me to wear a condom?" He asked. Marvin, to Anti's wonder, shook his head. "I want ta feel all of you inside me. I wanna know what's it's like to have yer magic consuming me from the inside out."

Marvin knew all too well that dark magic was something that took hold of the body's senses, tending to overwhelm new users with sensory overload. Anti's hand cradled his cheek, getting his attention back on him. "If it starts to get to be too much, you tell me. Don't try to force yourself through it; tell me and I'll do what I can to help you. Alright?" Marvin pushed himself up and locked his lips with Anti's, wordless telling him that he understood. Popping open the bottle of lube, Anti coated his fingers, closing the cap enough so the lube didn't leak out onto the sheets, and placed it away from them; the other felt his heart beating against his rib cage as Anti circled a single digit against his hole, wanting to make sure that he didn't hurt him if he moved his fingers too quickly.

Anti heard as Marv hissed when he slowly pushed a finger inside his entrance, his eyes trained on his body for any signs that he was hurting him. Marvin couldn't believe just how unbelievably fucking good just a single finger inside of him felt, his hands coiled into the sheets and he tried to relax his body. "Slow breaths, wonderful, I've got you." He heard Anti speak, his un-lubed hand stroking the flesh of his thigh as a means to comfort him. It took a few minutes but Marvin finally got his tense muscles to relax, Anti shallowly thrusting his finger in and out of him. "Oh...God..." Were the only words to roll out of Marvin's mouth as his head fell back, keen moans escaping him from the pleasure swallowing him whole. Anti kept his hearing focused on the magician's heartbeat and breathing, trying to not overwhelm him with his magic, but-- "Don't stop." Marvin's order took Anti back a step.

"But...you're building up pleasure too quickly. You're gonna cum at this rate and I've only got one finger in you." Anti explained, not entirely complaining about the other reaching his climax so quickly, but was still concerned for him. "I've...always liked how my magic can overwhelm my senses; masturbated to the sensory overload before." The demon was quiet for a moment before he laughed softly. "I wonder how many times I can make you come before you're just a limp, moaning mess under my attention?" Anti purred as he quickened his movements and had Marvin arching off the sheets with a scream, his seed marking his torso. Marvin whimpered when Anti didn't slow down, his magic messing with his refractory period so he was hard again in a matter of minutes as Anti started to work a second finger into him. He was building up for a second climax when Anti leaned down and captured his lips, sucking down his scream as he came once more, Anti working him back up to half an erection before retracting his fingers, earning a muffled whimper from Marvin.

"Please...Anti, please, fuck me. Fuck me hard..." "My baby wants it hard?" "Y-Yes, Master!" Anti paused and so did Marvin. "...Oh? Is that right, Kitten? You want your master's cock deep inside you?" The magician mewled in response, trying to tug Anti closer so he could kiss him. Anti did move closer, but held Marvin down just enough that he couldn't kiss him; so he licked at his lips and cheek, showing his affection for the demon. "Heh, what a eager little kitty I have. What do you say when you want something, Kitten?" "Please! Please may I have your cock pounding into me, Master?" Anti grabbed the lube and coated his cock, closing the bottle before he tossed it off the bed, lining himself up with Marvin's hole. "Good boy."

Marvin's hands flew onto Anti's back as he bottomed out in a single thrust, giving him a minute to adjust to him before he moved, not wanting his body to send him into another panic attack from being so overwhelmed. He's never felt this good in his life, toes curling into the sheets as he clung to the other ego in an attempt to keep himself grounded to something; Anti's magic was slowly swarming into his mana, spreading through his body like a virus, creating white-hot sparks of bliss in his blood and nerves. "Holy... **OH** fucking...Anti..!" He moved his head so their foreheads touched, yanking his arms off his body, taking his hands and pinning them next to his head. "Is this too much? You want me to slow down for a minute?"

The magician hummed, squeezing Anti's hands and getting lost in just the  _sensation_ of Anti and his magic being inside of him. He was rock hard again that this point, kinda worried that he's gonna shot his load from them being just like this. "You feel so amazing around my dick, Kitty. So warm and tight; it's almost like you were made for my cock and my cock alone, fitting me so perfectly." He spoke as he peppered his face and throat with butterfly kisses, loving how he blushed in response to his words. "Every inch of you is so perfect. Always making me want to hide you away from the others, keep this wonderful gem all to myself." "...Am I?" Marvin asked, his voice like a mouse. "Yes. You're so beautiful. And...I understand why you wear your mask around us egos." Marvin raised a brow, lost. "If you didn't, we'd all get lost in your beauty; we'd keep you so busy you'd never make it to your shows." While Marvin's face lit up like a match, he laughed, believing in Anti's words.

"If you feel self-conscious about how the other's would think of you without your mask, I assure you that they'd love you the same as they do now, most likely even more once they get to finally see the heavenly beauty I have under me right now." Marv turned his head away, his cheeks a dark rose as Anti planted more kisses to his face, tilting his head back towards his own. "I bet they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off you once they see your face." "Heheh, would you even allow them to have me, Master?" Anti smirked, grinding his hips slowly, Marvin's body jerking and twitching at his actions. "I would. Of course, I need to see how they take care of you. After all, I won't be here all the time, Kitten, so I need to know who'd be best suited to pet sit you while I'm away." Marvin moaned that the image Anti's words brought forth, his cock pulsing against his stomach.

"Just think of all of them, fucking you just the way you like it, taking good care of you and your needs while I'm gone. Though, I think you'd just get off on the fact that I'd have a camera set up in your room, so I can watch you. Making sure you're being taken good care of. Would you like that, Kitten? Would you enjoy knowing that your Master was watching while your sitter fucked you?" Marvin felt his balls rise at the other's words, that heat coiling up in the pit of his belly once more. "Yes! Yes, Master, I'd like that!" Anti smirked into his throat. "You can play with yourself, Kitty. I'll let you." One of Marvin's hand ripped away from Anti's and flew for his member, stroking himself rapidly, his back arching as he came again, his semen licking both of their chests. "Fuck...you feel so good when you squeeze around my dick like that."

Anti groaned, his head falling to rest against Marvin's shoulder, collecting his breath for a moment so he didn't come yet.  _Oh, I'm betting that we're gonna be doing this again._ Of course, a repeat of this was going to be  after Anti broke Marvin's curse. "Anti...move, please! Please, Master, move!" Marvin begged softly as he kept stroking his cock, his body slowly losing its ability to do anything except chase after this maddening ecstasy. Anti released Marvin's other hand and took hold of his legs, spreading them wide so he was fully exposed and started to pound into him.

Marvin let out a string of moans and curses, Anti's name being his current mantra. He's climaxed two more times by now, working himself towards his sixth release when Anti tore his hand away from his penis, loving the way he mewled and whined in response. "Let me in, Marvin." Anti's words were sharp in the song the bliss Marvin's body was singing, his eyes snapping to Anti's and seeing that his eyes were glowing again, the whites of his eyes no longer there, having turned black instead. Dropping his guard, Marvin felt that surge through his skin again, Anti once more in his mind and Marvin was screaming on the top of his lungs; Anti had found the seal for this curse deep within his mind and destroyed it, his own mana drawing in some of Anti's dark magic that was in every part of his body, the demon withdrawing from his mind once he felt he had enough of his magic.

Anti lunged for Marvin's lips as he picked up the pace, feeling as his own release was nearing. Marvin's nails dug deep into the flesh of Anti's back and shoulders, the man hissing into the kiss as he drew lines over his skin. "Master! M-Master, I'm so close..!" "So am...I, Kitten!" Anti pressed his forehead to Marvin's once more, snaring one of his hands and holding it tight; his other hand went to stroke Marvin's member slowly, the magician's hand latching onto the back of his neck as the new sensation of fast and slow hit him. "A...Anti! Anti, Anti, Anti! I'm gonna...fuck, shite! I'm gonna come!" "Come with me, Marvin. Together, let's come together." He hushed, focusing on his thrusts for a moment, making sure they could hunt down their release together. "An-An..! I-I can't! I'm gonna...I'm gonna... _fuck **Anti**_!  **OH**!" "Marvin..!" They bellowed as they jumped off the edge together, Anti making sure to seal their lips together right as they came, using that as a means to slowly bring Marvin down from his high.

Once their bodies could start to relax, Anti carefully moved Marvin off his softening member, sliding him up so he was resting against the pillows, hearing as he both hissed and moaned when his hot skin touched the cooler fabric. Marvin whimpered when Anti started to get out of the bed, but he kissed his cheek, combing his fingers through his hair. "I'm not going to be gone for long, sweety." He walked out of Marvin's room and the other heard the soft sound of water running for a moment. Anti returned with a damp washcloth in his hand, having already cleaned himself up. Anti tenderly moved Marvin's sensitive body so he could wipe away the drying spunk off Marvin's torso, folding the cloth to a clean spot and cleaning out his entrance as best as he could, tossing the soiled cloth into his hamper to be washed later.

Anti pulled the sheets up and gently moved Marvin under them, joining him a moment later, letting the man curl up into his side as he tossed the fabric back over their cooling bodies. Marvin felt the new magic pulse and squirm inside of his mana, finding it hard to settle it. "Don't force it. Just relax. Feel it." Anti instructed and almost instantly the dark magic calmed. "Ya weren't kidding about needin' ta help me out." Anti chuckled lightly. "Give it time. It needs to get to know you just like you need to get to know it. Dark magic is more...alive than the other types. It's not something you can control after a few tries. You're gonna need some training once it fully settles." Marvin cuddled closer to Anti, resting his head on the demon's shoulder. "...Thank you so much, Anti. Ya can't possibly understand how much having this curse broken means ta me." Once more, Anti laughed. "I actually do understand how much this means to you, but you're welcome regardless." Marvin smacked Anti's chest, getting another laugh out of him before he settled further into the bed.

"Anti?" The demon glanced down to the magician, grinning at the warmth in his eyes. "We can do this again...right?" "The sex or the magic during? Either way, the answer is yes, Kitten." Marvin purred softly at the pet name. "Oh...sorry about the scratches." Anti smirked, kissing Marvin for a moment. "Hazards of having a pet. Especially a brand new kitten." Marvin curled his hand into a mock paw and playfully smacked Anti's face. "This is a two-way street, mister. I'm not letting you own me forever ya know." Anti smiled down to Marvin. "I'm looking forward to it, gorgeous."


End file.
